1. Field
Embodiments may relate to an electronic device having wireless charging components.
2. Background
An electronic device may have a plurality of functions, and may involve a lot of data. One trend for electronic devices is to have a thin design. However, the thin design may constrain a battery capacity of the electronic device. When the electronic device has low power, then the battery of the electronic device may be connected to a power source using a wired connection. As one example, the electronic device may be plugged into a power outlet using a charging adapter. The electronic device may also be charged using wireless charging from a charging device.